No Going Back
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Spoliers from 7x10 onward. Disclaimer; I don't own Waterloo Road, or Connor. Or Imogen. the BBC and their actors do.


**No Going Back**

Everything seemed to fall into place. Connor and I had enlisted the help of our friends to formulate a plan. Our plan was to hide out in the school house together, and then after the holidays, would find somewhere else to live together.

A lot of people wouldn't see this as being the right thing to do, or see us mature enough, but we know different, and if you knew the situation, you'd think the same. You see... Connor and I... we talk. About a lot of things. And moving in with each other is one we've talked about a lot. That among other things, but that's not relevant right now.

Today was it, and there's no turning back now. Mum suspects something... well this past week little things have been disappearing out of my room. But she hasn't stopped me. It's almost as if she knows she can't stop me.

The only thing that worries me is that Scout and Phoenix could get into trouble for all of this... but one thing's for certain, I've never been more thankful for what they're doing for us. They just want us to be together as much as we do.

Now, Scout and I have never been particularly close, but these past few weeks we've started talking and I'm proud to say that she's a good friend.

And there goes the signal text from Connor... Here it goes.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of my room and down the stairs, shout through to mum that I'll see her later and walk out, making my way to mine and Connor's secret meeting place.

Here's no turning back now.

I'm prepared for this.

Is he?

* * *

I still can't believe we've done this.

It's just perfect. I'm lying here in the arms of my boyfriend and we're actually going to live together.

I never once in my life thought I'd find myself here. But then again, I'd never once met anybody like Connor before.

He says the words I don't want to hear him say. "We'd better get back to school."

I sigh because I know he's right, but I don't want anything to spoil this moment, even if he is already picking up our clothes from the floor.

"Can't we just stay here?" I look toward him and he just laughs.

"Then they'll really suspect something." He looks at me.

I just continue to pout at him as he hands me my uniform while he starts getting ready. "Fine, just don't expect me to let you back in here later." I tease, starting to get ready myself.

He leans over and kisses me. "Fine by me." He grins, clearly not giving in.

Once we're both ready we both walk back to school, stealing a sly kiss before going our separate ways once we're through the gate. The first person I need to find is Scout. She'll only be asking for details when we see each other in class anyway. Besides... I need to give her back the key, and thank her again for everything.

I've told her. She squeals, barely able to contain how happy she is and she hugs me.

"Has anybody noticed we were gone?" I ask, looking at her.

"Only Mrs Mulgrew, but she never said anything."

Right... we're going to have to be a bit careful now. Cause if she suspects, that's it for us...

Oh, Scout you are relentless with your questions!

"If I tell you, will it keep you quiet?"

She nods at my question and I laugh, wait for her to pick up the key and we both walk out while I give her the details.

We both make a stop at my locket so I can put things away. I need to be careful in case Christine tries something, and from there we both walk to the study room. Mr Chalk is in there, along with some other students. Surely she wouldn't try and make a scene here.

But since when was anything going to go right for us? I suppose you could say the day was doomed right from the moment Kevin had said "What could possibly go wrong?" I could have slapped him for that.

Then it happened. That dopey thing of a secretary Ms Donnegan got came into the room and said Mrs Mulgrew needed to see me.

I look at Scout before standing up and I find myself walking to the English department ready for a confrontation, but I'm left surprised when she actually says I'm doing well in class. What the hell is she up to...?

* * *

What happens next is all a bit of a blur. Connor and I both finish moving our things into the school house. But the alarm doesn't go off. I can see panic set in for Connor and he moves through the house before I can get hold of his hand.

He leads us both into the room we'd been sharing just hours before and he stops dead. I step put from behind him to see Christine there, and she starts off by saying how stupid we both are, before proceeding to act like her usual drunk self and slag us off.

Connor just shouts out and leaves the room, but I'm determined not to let her get the better of us.

This is far from over, it won't be over until she realises what she's doing to her son.

But then again, things never want to go right for us today. It seems like the fates will be working against us once again.

Because by the time I get back to the school, Connor is nowhere to be seen.

Somebody's grabbed my arm, I look around and I see it's Liberty, saying she's seen some coming from one of the rooms and we need to get everyone out, before commenting on the red mark on my cheek.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I tell her. "Okay, you get the alarms going and I'll go get Mr Byrne." I add, and I turn on my heel and run down the corridor. My thoughts weren't on getting a teacher, they were on finding Connor.

I find the room Liberty was talking about and Connor is in there. Why would he do such a stupid thing...?

I run in to pull him out but he won't move. I've never seen him like this before, and it's scaring me.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a white flash and Connor trying to push me, or the very least, shield me from what was about to happen.

* * *

When I do wake up, there's a white cloth thing over my face, and one side of my head is hurting. The one thing I also notice is I can't hear anything. I can feel somebody holding my hand, but it' not the familiar touch of Connor's or my mum.

I turn my head, I can see a little, so that's good, when I see who it is that's by my side, I almost can't believe it. My dad.

I try to move but somebody stops me.

They must be talking to me, but I can't hear a thing.

Where's Connor? Is he okay? Was he hurt too?

All these questions I want to ask but won't hear the answer to, and because of this stupid cloth on my face, I can't even see properly to lip read!

When I see that stupid boyfriend of mine I am going to slap him for being to brain dead stupid, and hug him just for the pure fact he's okay. If he is okay that is...

Damn my head hurts...

Eventually the _lovely _doctors take the cloth away. At least I can see now. I'm looking around the room, I can see doctors rushing around, mum and dad by my side. No Connor...

"Where's Connor?" I'm sure my voice is probably weak through lack of use. I'm looking at my mum for an answer to my question, who is talking to me slowly so I can take it in. He's outside... so he's okay. Well that's a relief. And... what's that? Oh... he's got my ear piece.

I'm not even sparing a look at my dad who's probably wondering exactly who Connor is, and how and why he's got the very thing to help me hear. "I want to see him." I tell her.

This time mum looks at my dad before she walks out, returning moments later with Connor and I can't help but smile.

He's looking over at me and he looks so hurt, so guilty, so lost... His expression when he catches me is turning to shock. Why? What's going on? He's walking over to me slowly... I've already pulled my hand away from my dad's so I can reach for Connor.

Our hands connect and he's shaking.

"I'm okay." I tell him.

He's probably saying that's the stupidest thing I've said since we met, but I'm not really concentrating.

Nothing matters right now because I've got what I've wanted since I woke up.

In his free hand he shows me the ear piece. It doesn't look too clever... Oh great...

But I've taken it anyway and put it into my ear. Okay so some sounds are coming back to me, just not as clear as I'd hoped.

One thing I do hear is;

"So who's this then?"

I turn to look at my dad, who's not looking too pleased.

Well, his only daughter's in hospital, and the only person who knows what happened is the very boy she's so in love with. Not to mention he's never even met or heard of him. Would you be happy if it were you?

"Connor. And he's my boyfriend." I've told him.

He looks like he's about to say something, but one look from mum and he doesn't.

I'm glad of that really... I don't think I could take my dad arguing with my boyfriend. Obviously I've got some explaining to do once I'm well enough, but until then, I can be safe in the knowledge that they can both be civil. For now at least.

* * *

Oh, did I mention I hate hospitals? Been here now for nearly two weeks, and since found out that my burns aren't as bad as they first looked, and are mostly to my neck. Easily concealable until they eventually fade properly... I've also had near hearing aids, which is good, means I don't have to strain my concentration to figure out what people are trying to say to me.

Connor's barely left my side since I've been here. I have managed to get him to go home and rest, so the only time he leaves me is at night. And that's not by his own choice. He was nearly dragged off kicking and screaming the other night because I mentioned that my head was starting to hurt again.

I suppose one good thing's come out of all this, in a strange, mad way. At least his mum's actually getting the help she needs. Not that I'd tell him that... I hate it when he's hurting. My focus now is to get myself better so I can help heal him. It'll take a lot of work, granted, but that's the price you pay for the one you love.

I can't stand the tension in the room right now. Mum and the future step mother are glaring daggers at each other from either end of the room. I'm only thankful that Connor's by my side to keep me sane.

He's just got a text message. It's from Liberty, saying Tariq's trial is in a few days.

I want to go. To show my support for him. God knows he deserves something to go right in his life after the bad start in Greenock he had...

Liberty's really lucky to have him. He still tries it with anything with a skirt, but that's Tariq, relentless. But he's alright. He's the kind of guy who you know straight away if he's having you on or not.

"Tell her we'll be there." I've told him, smiling.

Dad's trying to talk me out of it. Honestly does he not know me at all?

"I'm going, dad. I feel fine now." I look over at him. "You can't stop me. Believe me, people have tried to stop me from doing things before and they failed."

He's saying something like "Just like her mother" And at the moment, I think I'll take it as a compliment.

"I'm not a child anymore dad. And I'm not delicate. I'm me. I'm the stubborn girl who went to Havloch High and then got even more stubborn when she went to Waterloo Road. I'm the girl that would risk her life again and again for her boyfriend. I'm the girl who, while she doesn't have many friends, would do anything for the ones she has."

Mum's agreeing with me, and Connor... Well Connor's just silent. I look over at him and I smile at him.

He smiles back and gently kisses me,

"The same goes for you. I'm not fragile. Don't treat me like I'm about to break." I tell him and he just laughs. God I've missed that sound...

"Well to me you are." He's telling me.

I just lean into his arms. I don't think I'd change this for the world.

Maybe one day for real we'll get our own place and everything, but, even though she was drunk at the time, Christine did have a point.

We couldn't have stayed there forever, and it was pretty stupid.

Scout said we were a bit like Romeo and Juliet the other day. Maybe so, but maybe this time, we'll get the happy ending they didn't get.


End file.
